Radio frequency identification (RFID) or near field communications (NFC) is a technology enabling a personal electronic device, such as a laptop computer, tablet, or smartphone, to establish wireless communications with another RFID- or NFC-enabled tag, device, or system, such as a smart poster, another personal electronic device, or POS terminal, by touching or bringing the personal electronic device into close proximity with the other RFID- or NFC-enabled tag, device, or system. RFID or NFC has certain advantages over other approaches to short range wireless communication. For example, RFID or NFC technology typically consumes very little power relative to other short distance wireless standards. In addition, the close proximity required to connect two RFID- or NFC-enabled devices can be useful in situations where many other devices are within the vicinity and potentially causing interference with wireless communications in the area. RFID or NFC technology also enables for quick connections between devices, usually no more than milliseconds, while other short distance wireless protocols may take up to several seconds to establish inter-device connection. Further, connecting two RFID- or NFC-enabled devices usually requires no manual setup. These characteristics of RFID or NFC make the technology suitable for applications such as electronic payment and ticket processing, security and identity authentication, face-to-face social networking, smart posters, bootstrapping for other modes of wireless communication, among others. As a result of its various benefits, RFID/NFC technology is becoming increasingly common in personal electronic devices.